Protecting You
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Aizen has been killed by Ichigo and everything has returned to normal. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro find out about Ichigo's other life as a soul reaper. Keigo and Mizuiro are fine with it but Tatsuki takes it badly and hates Ichigo for hiding it from her. Things go from bad to worse when more misfortune comes to Ichigo causing Tatsuki to hate him more for his actions. Ichigo didn't t
1. Painful Realisation

Protecting You Part 1 Painful Realisation

Summary

Aizen has been killed by Ichigo and everything has returned to normal. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro find out about Ichigo's other life as a soul reaper. Keigo and Mizuiro are fine with it but Tatsuki takes it badly and hates Ichigo for hiding it from her. Things go from bad to worse when more misfortune comes to Ichigo causing Tatsuki to hate him more for his actions. Ichigo didn't tell her because he was protecting her from everything but there is another reason for doing it but As Tatsuki hates him things only get worse.

It's been a few weeks since Ichigo fought against Sosuke Aizen and killed him things returned to normal for Ichigo Orihime was safe and back home and the threat from Aizen is over. That's the good news the bad news is Urahara told Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima everything about Ichigo's other life as well as Uryu, Sado (Chad) and Orihime. To say the were all shocked would be an understatement Keigo and Mizuiro was surprised but were happy.

Tatsuki on the other hand took it badly whilst she was enjoying school and her life Ichigo her oldest friend and Orihime her best friend were battling hollows saving Rukia and Orihime getting kidnapped and then rescued by Ichigo of course that was no surprise she always knew that Ichigo always protected his friends what hurt her is that he never told her but neither did Orihime for that matter. For that reason she resented Ichigo.

They all left Urahara's shop and went home. As Tatsuki lived close to Ichigo so she visited Ichigo to demand answers. She knocked on the front door which was opened by Yuzu. She smiles "Tatsuki-Chan it's been a while what brings you here" Tatsuki gives a fake smile "Is Ichigo here" Yuzu nods "He's upstairs" Tatsuki nods and starts to head upstairs. She knocks on Ichigo's bedroom door and it's opened. Ichigo looks shocked to see Tatsuki but by the look she's giving him she doesn't look happy. He sighs and lets her in then closes the door.

"What brings you here Tatsuki it's been a wh..." Before he can finish Tatsuki speaks "Cut the crap I know everything you being a soul reaper, Orihime and Chad having powers and that four eyed prick being a Quincy what I want to know is why the hell didn't you tell me" Ichigo is stunned "What the hell how did you find out" Tatsuki sighs "That Urahara guy now answer my damn question why didn't you tell me" He sighs "I was trying to protect you I didn't want you getting involved or killed."

She slaps his face "You saying I'm weak you piss me off Ichigo I know were not as close as we once were but fuck I had a right to know I seriously can't believe you did this to me you make me sick" She turns around and heads out the room and walks downstairs and leaves the house leaving a stunned Ichigo.

He sits down on his bed thinking what just happened it's true he never told her but he had his reasons to be honest he didn't really want Orihime or Chad getting involved damn even Uryu was an unwanted participant but Tatsuki was different he didn't want to tell her because deep down he has feelings for her and didn't want her in harms way.

Of course she's not weak far from it she's the second strongest girl in Japan but that's fighting against humans he's thought hollows, damn mod-sols, vampire like humans called Bounts, Espada, Arrancar, The soul society and rogue Shinigami she wouldn't last to long against any of them and that's why he kept everything from her.

Besides like she would have believed him well she obviously did or she wouldn't have arrived at his house so pissed. Now the one person he actually has feelings for hates him that's not what he wanted at all.

The next day Ichigo arrives and as soon as he steps into his class he sees Tatsuki glare at him with so much anger it actually hurts to see it. He tries to ignore it and walks to his desk just before he sits down he hears Keigo "IICCHHIIGGOO" Ichigo sticks out his arms knocking Keigo on his backside "Hey Keigo" Keigo rubs his head "Hey what was that for" Mizuiro sighs "Drop it Keigo it's a regular thing" Keigo sighs and gets up "So you saved the planet and you kill monsters that's pretty cool man."

Ichigo's mouth twitches into a half frown half smile "Thanks" Just then Chad comes in "Hey Ichigo" Ichigo nods "Hey Chad these two know about us me, you, Orihime and Uryu" Chad looks at Keigo and Mizuiro who both nod. Chad just nods "OK." Meanwhile Orihime comes in "Morning Kurosaki-Kun."

He nods "Oh hey Orihime" He then notices the glare from Tatsuki and looks away and sighs. He looks at Orihime who's talking to Tatsuki they seem to be OK so why did she take it out on him she's not raising her voice to Orihime or nothing.

He looks at his watch the teachers running late so he stands up grabs his bag and leaves the classroom. Orihime notices him leaving "Where are you going Kurosaki-Kun" He doesn't answer her and just leaves getting another scowl from Tatsuki to add to the others she's already thrown at him today. He leaves the school and starts walking away.

He doesn't really have a destination in mind just anywhere from Tatsuki's scowls and constant glares in his direction he can't understand why she's so upset like she said there not exactly as close as they once were.

Several hours later it's about 7pm when Ichigo stops outside Orihime's house. He knows about her crush on him for ages he was oblivious to it he only really clicked when he went to rescue her that he started to notice the sighs which made him replay his whole friendship with her until he realised that maybe she always had feelings for him.

The only problem is he doesn't have feelings for her yea he loves her but only in a friend way he'd do anything for her but he doesn't love her and doubts he ever will he wants Tatsuki but that's not going to happen.

He wants Orihime to be happy but he's not the person to make her happy, and doesn't want her to think that his feelings will change because sadly they won't yea she's a beautiful smart girl who has many many admirers boys and maybe some girls (Chizuru). He's been dreading this all day well to be honest since they returned from Hueco Mundo.

He sighs and knocks on her door. The doors opened and Orihime's shocked "Kurosaki-Kun what brings you here" He sighs "Can I come in I'd like to talk to you if that's OK if it's to late I'll come tomorrow" She smiles "Now is fine come in" She steps away she's happy now but doubts she will be shortly. She smiles "Would you like some tea."

He shakes his head "No I'm fine" She nods "Are you OK you left school and never came back" He sighs "I had a lot on my mind" She nods and they both sit down on the couch. He sighs "Orihime I've been thinking about this ever since we got back from Hueco Mundo but now I think is the right time but here goes.

I know you have feelings for me" She's about to speak but he lifts his hand "Let me finish" She nods so he continues "Now I'm not the smartest person in the world I only realised it when I came to rescue you now knowing that I have to tell you that unfortunately I don't feel the same way about you" He sees her face drop.

He sighs "I'm sorry Orihime your an amazing girl you really are your smart, beautiful, caring and one of the kindest people I know and I want you to be happy but I'm not that person I'm sorry" She sighs "Why can't you love me Kurosaki-Kun I love you" He sighs "Because I have feelings for someone else" She starts to cry "It's Rukia isn't it" He raises his eyebrow "Rukia I admit were close but she's more of a sister then anything" She looks up "Then who Yoruichi, Rangiku or someone else from the Soul Society."

He sighs "It's none of them" She looks at him "Then who" He stands up "I can't say" She stands up "Why not" He sighs "I'm sorry" He walks to the front door "I'm sorry Orihime I really am I hope you find someone you deserve to be happy" After saying that he leaves and she sits back on the couch crying.

The next day when Ichigo arrived at school Orihime was nowhere to be seen she's never late so she must have stayed off. He sighs "She must have taken it hard but it was the only way. Yet again Tatsuki continued her glaring and damn it was pissing him off if she was a guy he would have knocked that look right off her face.

After school Tatsuki went to visit Orihime with her homework. She knocks on the door when the door opens Tatsuki sees Orihime still in her pj's and sees that she's been crying she sighs "What's wrong Hime" Orihime doesn't answer her she just steps aside and Tatsuki enters. When they sit down and after 10 minutes of Tatsuki trying to get out of her what's wrong Orihime finally tells her everything.

Tatsuki is now even more pissed with Ichigo "I'm going to kill him first he hides the fact he had a secret life as a soul reaper and by the way I'm angry with you also for not telling me and now he breaks your heart."

Orihime sighs "I was trying to protect you Tatsuki-Chan and as for Kurosaki-Kun I can't help it if he has feelings for someone else whoever it is but he's still my friend" Tatsuki groans "Some friend" After an hour Tatsuki finally leaves just like before she heads to Ichigo's this time she's not as nice when Yuzu opens the door she barges past her and storms up the stairs to Ichigo's and barges into his room.

As soon at Ichigo turns around Tatsuki starts laying into him and Ichigo lets her do it. After five minutes which have resulted in Ichigo having two black eyes cuts on his cheeks and a busted lip she stands there looking at him with fire in her eyes.

"How could you do that to Orihime she's been in love with you for years" Ichigo looks down and thinks so this is why she's here. She sighs "You are the biggest arsehole I've ever seen you make me sick Orihime cried all day because of you" He finally stands up "I'm sorry but I don't love her if you hate me forever that's fine" She punches him in the face again and then leaves.

He closes the door and then slides down after a few seconds he feels his eyes watering he's actually crying "I can't believe this is happening the one person I have feelings for hates my guts".

The next day Ichigo's different people comment on his face but he ignores them all he even ignores Keigo just punching him and walking away. For the whole day he sits away from his friends at lunch he stays inside and when school ends he walks home by himself. For the next few days the same thing happens. Orihime's notices the change in Ichigo she even saw his face and knows that Tatsuki did it and when she asked her she didn't even deny it actually admitting she enjoyed it.

Of course when she said that Ichigo overheard it which made his depression skyrocket to new heights he got detention everyday for the next week getting into several fights not all of them were started by him but he always ended them. The following week it's lunchtime and Ichigo is by himself he's on the roof but it's to cold to be out but that doesn't stop Ichigo but Uryu notices him head to the roof so he follows him.

"When he gets up there he sees Ichigo looking over the rail looking out at nothing he sighs "Kurosaki" Ichigo doesn't turn around "What do you want Uryu" He sighs "What are you doing up here all alone" Ichigo sighs "Why do you care" Uryu sighs "Because and although I hate saying this you are my friend so what's wrong with you."

Ichigo finally turns around "Were friends now are we" Uryu sighs "I heard about you and Orihime." Ichigo nods "I see what's your point" Uryu lifts up his glasses. "She still cares for you and seeing you like this is making her sad who is it you love someone else Is that it."

When Ichigo doesn't reply Uryu sighs "Who is it "Rukia" Ichigo sighs "Why does everyone always assume it's Rukia we are friend nothing more and before you ask it's nobody in the soul society" Uryu nods "Do I know who this person is"Ichigo's about to speak when his soul reaper badge beeps he presses the badge and leaves his body and Shunpo's away. Uryu sighs He sits his body against the railings and then leaves.

Ichigo makes quick work to the two hollows cutting the first one down before it even knew he was there the second didn't last long either. Ichigo is about to leave when he sees a spirit of a boy hiding In the climbing frame at the park where the hollows were Ichigo has never been good with sensing Reisetsu but he can hear the sound of crying his sisters did it enough when his mother did and he did it a lot also.

He approaches the kid "Hey kid it's OK to come out now the hollows are gone. He's surprised that two spirits come out a little boy and a girl about the same age he sighs "Where are your parents."

Then he looks closer he knows these two kids many years ago they were taken from a park and there bodies were later found in that very same park buried under the climbing frame they were hiding from earlier it makes sense that the second Hollow was sent to hell maybe he was one of the kidnappers.

He gets on his knees "Your safe now I will set you free you will go to the soul society it's a nice place you can wait there for your parents" The girl cries "I miss my mummy" Ichigo sighs "I know how you feel I also lost my mother but you will meet them again are you ready.

The boy takes the girls hand and he uses the end of his sword and touches both there heads giving them a Konso each. They both say thank you before they disappear. He stands up and sighs when he turns around he sees Chad "Hey Ichigo" Ichigo sighs "Did you follow me" He's surprised when Chad says "Yes."

He sighs "Why" He then sees Chad had his body on his back like he's giving him a piggyback ride" Ichigo sighs and re-enters his body. Chad nods "Those two seemed familiar" Ichigo nods "Yea they were taken from this very park and then killed and buried here" Chad nods "You gave them a Konso" Ichigo nods "Yes so why are you here Chad."

Chad sighs "To talk with you Orihime told me that you spoke to her and that you have feelings for someone who isn't in the soul society" Ichigo sighs "I've already had this discussion with Uryu" Chad nods "But he doesn't know you like I do" Ichigo sighs "Chad what the hell" Chad sighs "It's Tatsuki isn't it that's why your so miserable" Ichigo sighs "It doesn't matter anymore she hates me so that's the end of it so drop it I'm tired I'm going home" Chad nods "Night Ichigo" Ichigo doesn't reply he just returns to his body then leaves for home.

The next day Ichigo arrives at school he hardly slept last night six times he had to get up and kill hollows it's driving him insane and it's also causing him to have little sleep. So as usual he's in a foul mood. When he arrives in school he sees Orihime and Tatsuki talking so he just ignores them and acts like there not even there.

He sits down at his desk and groans he yawns several weeks now the same thing has been happening Hollows appearing one after the other occassionly he gets there and the hollows dead probably Uryu or Chad. Orihime still hates killing hollows even if there trying to kill her in a way he doesn't know why she decided to join them because she hates fighting but words alone wouldn't have saved Rukia and words alone didn't rescue her either.

Meanwhile Orihime and Tatsuki and still talking. Orihime sighs "Kurosaki-Kun's in a bad way just by looking at him I can tell he's not sleeping Chad says he's fighting Hollows constantly" Tatsuki shrugs "Why do you care after what he did to you who cares what he does" Orihime sighs "Tatsuki-Chan I still care about him even if he doesn't feel the same about me I think I might know who he likes I know Sado-Kun knows but he won't tell me."

Tatsuki raises an eyebrow "You and Sado seem to be getting close" Orihime blushes "Were just friends" Tatsuki smirks "Right so who do you think it is this mystery girl" Orihime smiles I think it's You" Tatsuki looks shocked "Me" Orihime nods.


	2. Time To Dissapear

Protecting You Part 2 Time To Disappear

Just like for the past few weeks Ichigo spent all his time alone when either, Orihime, Chad, Uryu or Keigo speak to him he just walked off. It's now after school and Orihime and Tatsuki are walking home. When Orihime first told her Tatsuki laughed it off as a joke but throughout the day she started to think that it could be possible he has shut down since she first confronted him and it only got worse when she laid into his face and yet he never thought back he just let her do it. Of course she still thinks it's highly unlikely.

Ichigo's walking home when he turns the corner and looks up and sees Orihime and Tatsuki coming in the opposite direction he turns around and heads away but he was spotted by Orihime and Tatsuki and they ran after him. Luckily he had a head start on them so by the time they turn the corner he's gone. As there's nothing else to do they end up walking back to Orihime's. When they get there they go inside and start talking.

Several hours later Tatsuki leaves and starts to head home the chat that her and Orihime had wasn't about anything important and if it was Tatsuki was still trying to piece things together could Ichigo really have feelings for her it's impossible although they were close years ago things changed and they drifted apart yea they hung around on the odd occasion but that stopped when he became a Soul Reaper. She's so lost in though that she doesn't feel a large spiritual pressure until it's to late. She looks up just as she's slashed across her chest.

Any person who wasn't trained to fight probably would have given up but she's trained for years so she ends up surprising her attacker by kicking him in the face of course that doesn't phase this monster attacking her that much she looks up and gets a good look it looks like a silver back gorilla. Before she can do anything it launches itself at her and punches her twice in the chest winding her this thing is tough she looks up just as it's about to punch her again at the last second something strange happens at first she sees this thing the next someone's infront of her when she looks up all she can see is someone wearing black a Shinigami but when she looks higher she sees Ginger hair it's Ichigo.

She's still in pain so when she says "Ichigo" It comes out more as a whimper. Ichigo's holding the monsters hand with little effort. "Arrancar how pathetic are you" With a kick to it's face it stumbles back but before it can do anything it's missing both arms it howls at it's missing limbs "Shinigami scu...Before it finishes the fights over as Ichigo slashes it from shoulder to groin then slashes it's mask killing it. Tatsuki watches all this in a daze he's so powerful he killed it with little effort and he called it an Arrancar which is strong according to Orihime.

She pulls herself to her feet "Ichigo" He doesn't even look at her he takes several steps before he speaks "Go home" Before she can say anything else he vanishes she grabs her waist and winces she might have bruised a few ribs she's not far away from home so she walks home unbeknownst to her Ichigo is watching her from the roof he follows her until she gets to her house he was lucky he sensed her when he did it was lucky he remembered the homework he's been putting off all week.

The next day he arrives at school before he gets far he's confronted by Orihime "Kurosaki-Kun" He looks up "What do you want Orihime" She sighs "You look tired" He sighs "Is that all" She sighs "No I wanted to thank you for saving Tatsuki-Chan she told me what happened two bruised ribs so she's off school today if you didn't arrive when you did she would be dead" He nods "OK" She sighs "Is it true do you have feelings for her."

He sighs "I don't have the luxury to grow feelings I gave up that chance when I became a soul reaper feelings are a weakness, love is a weakness friendship is a weakness and that has caused me problems in the past Rukia,You,Uryu with the Bounts well not anymore she was right. I make her sick I'm an arsehole she said it herself all I am is a monster who causes people nothing but pain I don't have the luxury of being happy I'm a Shinigami having feelings for someone will only cause me problems." He walks away from her leaving her depressed.

He walks out of the school not wanting to talk to anyone. Zangetsu speaks _"Ichigo your pain is understandable"_ Hichigo speaks **"Dammit King it's pissing it down hear you know when you get sad it rains well it hasn't stopped in weeks and now it's only getting worse there's damn thunder and lightning."**

Ichigo sighs "Do me a favour King" Hitchigo sighs " **What"** Ichigo sighs "Open up Garganta" Zangetsu sighs _"Where are you going"_ Ichigo sighs "I need to get away for a while" Ichigo sneaks into Urahara's shop and sneaks downstairs to the training facility then he uses his soul badge to leave his body he looks down at his body "You ready King I'll let you take over just to open the Garganta that is it" Hitchigo sighs " **Fine."**

It only takes a few seconds to open the Garganta then Ichigo looks around then at his body before entering the Garganta. Just as he enters the Garganta Yoruichi who'd sensed his Reisetsu came down the ladder but wasn't able to stop Ichigo from leaving all she knows is he went through a Garganta. She rushes upstairs "Kisuke" He opens the sliding door "What Yoruichi."

She sighs "Ichigo went through a Garganta I'm going to the soul society to find out if he went to Hueco Mundo." He nods "Let me know what you find out" She nods "Will do" Urahara sighs "What are you up to Ichigo" He's sensed Ichigo's Reisetsu it's been all over the place he can tell he's troubled.

Yoruichi comes out of the Senkaimon and Shunpo's straight to Squad 12's HQ knocking on Captain Kurotsuchi's door he opens up "Lady Yoruichi what do I owe the pleasure" She sighs "Ichigo opened up a Garganta you have trackers in Hueco Mundo do you not can you find him" Mayuri sighs "Let's see" He goes to the computer and starts typing. After several minutes he sits back "A Garganta opened but nothing came out it closed 30 minutes ago no nothing new since then" She sighs "So where is he" He sighs "That I do not know." She sighs "Fine" She leaves the office and Shunpo's away "What are you up to Ichigo."

After stepping into the Garganta he just stopped they can probably track him in Hueco Mundo they can't track him here. He sits down and sighs. After an hour he stands up and starts training just like he did when he trained with his father to become stronger so he could beat Aizen.

Yoruichi was able to find Rukia who's with Renji "Rukia" Rukia looks up "Yoruichi what brings you here" She sighs "Ichigo he entered a Garganta and now I have no idea where he is we can't sense him anywhere it's like he's just vanished" Renji sighs "Why has he done this" Yoruichi sighs "After he defeated Aizen Kisuke told his friends Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki all about him it seemed.

Tatsuki didn't take it so well and blamed Ichigo for hiding it form her and Ichigo also told Orihime that he doesn't love her even though we all know she loves him apparently he loved someone else I'm thinking it was Tatsuki it only got worse she apparently messed his face up and she hates him he's taken it badly.

Also for the last few weeks the hollow activity has skyrocketed hollows are turning up several times every night Ichigo's been killing them but it's taken it's toll on his body the last time I saw him he looked like a zombie he was so pale." Rukia looks shocked "But where could he be" Yoruichi shrugs "Who knows."

It's now been several weeks since he disappeared to say his sisters were worried about him would be an understatement even his father was worried. Orihime and Tatsuki both took it badly for different reasons when Orihime told Tatsuki what Ichigo said to her Tatsuki actually cried she couldn't believe he'd say something like that yes she did say some horrible things to him and she did mess up his face but she never called him a monster and now he's vanished and nobody knows where he is Yuzu and Karin are both worried sick about him which is understandable they miss there brother.

She also misses him she misses the banter they share and now she knows about his feelings she needs to talk to him but she can't exactly do anything until he gets back whenever that will be.

In the Soul Society the news has spread of Ichigo's disappearance Rukia is the person who's most distraught about what's happened. A few of the captains who know Ichigo are also worried about him. Rukia sighs "Damn you Ichigo what's gotten into you where are you dammit"

It's been three months since Ichigo disappeared in the Human world and for his friends it's an eternity. Where Ichigo is things are different time goes differently for him he's been gone three years the strangest thing is he's not eaten on drank anything since he's got here but strangely he's fine all he's done is train his body.

He looks different now also he dresses like Hisagi now his biggest change is his hair it's now long down to his lower back and half his face is covered by hair his muscles have grown also his hollow has trained him in the use of Cero, Sonido, Garganta, Bala and something that can toughen up his skin kind of like what happened when he thought Kenpachi and he couldn't cut him he thinks his hollow called it Hierro.

Another thing he's learned is to transform into that monster that he turned into when he though Ulquiorra except now he can control it unlike last time he also can fire Cero's through his horn which was cool plus he also has Instant Regeneration which will come in handy."

Ichigo sighs and enters his inner world it's still raining heavily with thunder and lightning. Zangetsu sighs _"It's been a while Ichigo"_ Hitchigo smirks " **Loving the new look King and the hair suits you"** Ichigo smirks "It does look good aye well how long have I been here" Zangetsu sighs _"Three years."_

Ichigo looks shocked "Seriously it seems like months to me I guess it's like the Soul Society a years a week in the world of the living that type of thing" Zangetsu nods _"Yes I think so"_ Ichigo nods "I think it's time I return home" Zangetsu nods _"Your family will be worried sick about you."_

Ichigo nods He raises his hand and opens up a Garganta and steps inside then it closes. It re-opens again in Karakura town. He steps out and looks around. It's late of course he has no idea what time it is time meant nothing to him to him it was always dark.

Yoruichi is on the roof of Urahara's shop thinking about Ichigo when she senses something a Garganta open then close she then sense a familiar Reisetsu "Ichigo" She runs off in the direction of his Reisetsu" It doesn't take long to find him when she lands on the floor from him she notices he's just standing there but he looks different he'd dressed like Hisagi and his most different change is his hair it's much longer.

When she's a meter behind him she speaks "Ichigo" At first he does nothing then he finally looks over his shoulder and looks at Yoruichi he then sighs and fully turns around.

She Shunpo's over to him "Where have you been" He sighs "Needed to clear my head" She looks shocked "For three months" He smirks "No three years according to Zangetsu" She sighs "How have you survived you never came back here and never went to Hueco Mundo so how did you eat and drink." He shrugs "I didn't eat or drink the weird thing was I never needed to eat or drink I don't know why so where is my body."

She sighs "At Urahara's still I just missed you I would have gone with you" He looks at her "I wanted to be alone that's why I went in there alone" She nods "So what did you do there" He shrugs "Trained my hollow powers" She nods "And your hollow didn't try and take over" He shakes his head "Not this time no."

She nods "Come on we better get your body then you should go home your family must be worried sick about you" He nods "Yea I bet they are" They Shunpo to Urahara's and Ichigo enters his body Urahara and Tessai are out along with Ururu and Jinta. She smiles "I really like the look" He nods "Yea my hollow said the same thing" She nods "OK."

He nods "Well I'll see you." She smiles "I'm glad your back don't you ever do that to me again." Ichigo arrives outside the clinic 20 minutes later he sighs how is he going to explain his absence. He sighs normally he would just walk in but as he's been away for three months so he knocks on the door.

The door is opened by Karin she looks up "Can I help... Ichigo smiles "Hey Karin" She hugs him "Ichigo" He smiles "Hey" Just then Yuzu enters from the kitchen "Who is it" She then sees Karin getting hugged "Ichi-Nii" He looks up "Hey Yuzu" She's already crying as she runs into his arms where Karin already is.

He's hugging them both when Isshin enters from the clinic he then sees both Karin and Yuzu then he smiles "Took you long enough to get your ass back here" Yuzu smiles "I'll cook you something now your back" He smiles "Thanks Yuzu I haven't eaten in three years."

Karin looks confused "You've only been gone three months not three years" Ichigo grins "Where I was things run differently time is different just like in the Soul Society" Isshin "You was in between worlds" Ichigo nods "Yea" Karin hugs him "Well your back now" He nods "Yea"

She grins "Wow your hair I like it" He smiles "Thanks Karin" A little while later they eat then they all go to bed. What Ichigo doesn't notice is that both Karin and Yuzu sneaked into his room and are cuddling up to him. Isshin's about to wake him up like he usually does when he sees all his kids asleep in the same bed he smiles "They really missed you Ichigo."

When Ichigo wakes up he's about to sit up when he notices something's holding him down and also feels something around his waist he notices that Karin is cuddling him from the front and Yuzu is cuddling him from behind. He sits up "Hey Karin,Yuzu" They wake up Yuzu grins "I thought it was a dream your really back" He nods and ruffles her hair followed by Karin's "I guess you missed me" Karin sighs "Of course we missed you why the hell did you disappear."

He sighs "I'm sorry I needed to clear my head" She nods "Well your back now" He nods "Yea hey Yuzu I could do with a nice breakfast" She grins "Coming up" She runs out of the room and Ichigo and Karin follow.

Ichigo grins "Did you keep dad in check" Karin grins "Sure did" He grins "Good girl" They head downstairs and Yuzu's already at work with the breakfast. An hour later after they've eaten Ichigo heads back upstairs it seems it's Monday so he has to get ready for school although he'd rather not go. He leaves the house apart from his family and Yoruichi and probably Urahara and the rest of the people from the shop know he's back but he also now knows how to hide his Reisetsu now so nobody will know he's back.

He stops outside school a lot of people see him but they either don't know it's Ichigo or they are shocked how different he looks he hears some girls talking about how hot he is but he just ignores them. He looks in the classroom and sees Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro in the class and Uryu's with them. Orihime and Tatsuki aren't there yet.

He sighs then slides open then door. Everyone looks up Keigo grins "IIICCCHHHIIIGGOOO" He runs up to him instead of his usual closeline he allows Keigo to jump on his back "Your back" He nods "Yea now get off" Keigo climbs off. Ichigo nods "Uryu" Uryu nods "Kurosaki" Ichigo nods "Chad" Chad nods "Ichigo" Sup Mizuiro" Mizuiro grins "Long time no see" Ichigo nods "Yea" Ryou, Mahana, Michiru and Chizuru enter the room they see Ichigo they all look shocked even Chizuru.

Orihime and Tatsuki are walking to school when they reach the school they hear a lot of gossip as they get closer they start to listen one of the girl smiles to another "Did you see that guy I think it's Ichigo but he looks different he's grown out his hair he looks hot I wonder if he's single" The other girl grins "Yea I wonder from what I hear he's never dated anyone it's weird he scowls to keep everyone away but he has no idea that half the girls in the school have crushes on him. Tatsuki and Orihime are shocked.

Orihime looks at Tatsuki "Do you think he's really back" Tatsuki smiles "Lets find out" They make there way to the class when they open the door they see Ichigo he has long hair half way down his back it's not even in a ponytail or anything he turns around hair is covering his face also. Orihime smiles "Welcome back Kurosaki-Kun" Tatsuki smiles "Long time no see Ichigo."

He nods "Orihime, Tatsuki" Tatsuki smiles apart from his hair he seems to have grown in muscle since she saw him last not that he wasn't muscled already. For several minutes they both look at each other until Ochi sensei enters "Quiet down class oh welcome back Kurosaki-San".


	3. New Couple

Protecting You Part 3 New Couple

Summary

In this chapter Ichigo and Tatsuki get together and he has to show the Soul Society his new powers. Also contains a Lemon scene still not great with these but oh well. This chapter comes from both Ichigo's and Tatsuki's POV

Everyone sat down in there seats. Tatsuki has waited over three months to speak to Ichigo and now she can well as soon as they get a chance to talk that is. Ichigo is bored three years he's done nothing but train but now he's stuck here for the rest of the day. When break time comes everyone leaves Tatsuki waits outside for Ichigo when he leaves the room she calls to him "Ichigo can I talk to you" He turns to her "OK" She leads him away from everyone else.

When it's just the two of them she speaks "I've missed you Ichigo" He nods "OK" She stops infront of him and takes his hand "I'm so sorry for what I said I was just angry and hurt but after witnessing myself almost die and you save me I realised I wasn't ready to fight I realised that you were right to keep me safe."

He sighs "Tatsuki you are the strongest girl I know what attacked you was no normal hollow but an Arrancar at first I would never of been able to beat one of those so you shouldn't feel bad I heard you bruised some ribs." She nods "I was lucky you arrived when you did" He nods "I sensed you was in danger I would have done it for any of my friends" She sighs "So that's all I am to you" He looks at her "Tatsuki" She puts her hand on his cheek then leans forward and his lips clash with his.

At first he's stunned but then he sits on the windowsill and she sits in his lap and they start kissing again. She groans against her lips "Your my first kiss" He smiles "And your mine" She grins "You know half the girls in this school have crushes on you your scowling doesn't work as well as you thought" He nods "There's only been one girl I wanted to be with and that was you Tatsuki" She grins "I'd never tell anyone but the only guy I ever considered dating was you also" He nods "Oh."

She grins "So what did you do for three months" He grins "Well where I was It was three years" She looks stunned "Three years but how" He grins "It's a long story for three years I trained nothing else" She grins "Your hair looks cool" He grins "That's what everyone's telling me" She nods "Be my boyfriend" He grins "Are you sure that's wise knowing I could die" She grins "Well I'm not going to leave your side I want to become stronger so I can fight with you against whatever it is threatens you so I ask again be my boyfriend."

He kisses her again "OK" She grins "Good". Just then they hear a giggle behind them "So you two are a couple now Kurosaki-Kun, Tatsuki-Chan" They both nod she grins "I'm happy for you both" Ichigo nods "How about you Orihime have you found someone yet" Tatsuki grins "Her and Sado are dating" Ichigo grins "So he listened to me huh" Tatsuki grins "You told him to seek her out" Ichigo grins "Hinted nothing more" Just then Chad arrives with Uryu. Uryu grins "Well isn't this a surprise back one day and gained a girlfriend."

Ichigo grins as does Tatsuki who's still on his lap. She grins "The girlfriend of the strongest man in Karakura and one of the strongest Shinegami you cant get better then that." Orihime grins "We all better head back to class" Tatsuki climbs off Ichigo's lap and they all head back to class. At lunch time Tatsuki and Orihime join Ichigo and the others what Ichigo finds out is that they already were eating with Chad and Uryu and the others.

Later on when school out everyone's together well except Keigo and Mizuiro when a hell butterfly stops on Ichigo's finger he reads the message and smiles "I've been summoned to the Soul Society" He turns to Tatsuki "I'll be back shortly" She nods "We have three years to catch up" Everyone but Ichigo and Tatsuki are confused. Ichigo gives Tatsuki a kiss before using his soul badge "Hey Chad take my body to Urahara's" Chad nods "OK" Ichigo grins then opens up a Garganta.

Uryu's shocked "Since when can you open that" Ichigo grins "I trained for three years I learned it after a month" Uryu's confused "But you was gone for three months" Tatsuki grins "Where Ichigo was time flows differently he was gone for three years you can't grow your hair as long as he has in three months" Orihime grins "Good point" Ichigo nods "I have to go" Tatsuki grins "I'll see you later."

Ichigo steps through the Garganta and it closes everyone walks off. The Garganta reopens in the searatai. The Soul Reapers that see it open all have there swords drawn. Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto are both there. Ichigo steps out. Toshiro points his sword at Ichigo "Who are you" Ichigo grins "Have I been gone that long Toshiro."

Rangiku grins "Ichigo is that you" Ichigo grins "How many other people call Toshiro, Toshiro and not Captain Hitsugaya" Rangiku grins "Like the look Ichigo and the hair it suits you" Just then another person arrives "Ichigo" Ichigo grins "Sup Rukia" She looks stunned what have you done to your hair" Rangiku grins "It looks awesome what are you talking about" Rukia nods "Where have you been" Ichigo grins "Between worlds for three years/"

Toshiro nods "We thought you was coming through the Senkaimon" Ichigo grins "I have my own way I'll show you" He opens up a Garganta above him. Rangiku grins "Since when can you do that" He grins "I had three years to train I can do much more."

Toshiro nods "I think Head Captain Yamamoto will want to see what you can do" Ichigo nods "Then Lead the way" Rukia stops next to Ichigo "It's good to see you" He grins "And you Rukia" She smiles "You've seen your sisters right" He nods "Yea they were happy to see me cuddles up with me apparently" She grins "They must have really missed you."

He nods "Yea" They soon arrive at the Squad 1 Barracks. Head Captain Yamamoto is sat and his captains are all there all except Toshiro. Toshiro nods "Head Captain Ichigo Kurosaki as requested" Everyone sees Ichigo and are shocked to see the changes to him not only his hair but his attire. Jushiro smiles "Quiet a change in you Kurosaki-San" Ichigo nods "Indeed "Captain Ukitake" Byakuya sighs "You should sort out that hair" Ichigo nods "I'll get right on it so why was I summoned if I might ask."

Head Captain Yamamoto nods "You have been missing for three months" Ichigo sighs "Three years actually" Shunsui grins "So where were you" Ichigo grins "Between worlds Captain Kyoraku" Captain Yamamoto nods "So what did you do for all that time" Ichigo grins "Trained to gain my hollows powers and it's true form."

Captain Yamamoto nods "Show me what you have learned" Ichigo nods "Very well I'll meet you on the training fields." Ichigo used Sonido and disappears. Unohana smiles "That was Sonido I believe" Yamamoto nods "He has indeed been busy" All the captains Shunpo to the training fields. As well as the Captains a lot of the Vice Captains are there and lower seats mainly from Squad 11 but Rukia is there also.

Ichigo nods "So what do you want to see first I showed you Sonido I will show you Cero" He uses his finger to fire a Cero and destroys a small mountain. He looks up and sees a lot of people surprised. He smiles "Bala" He fires several smaller balls of energy. He smiles "Not as powerful as Cero but faster. Ikkaku come here I want you to slash me if you can" Ikkaku grins and tries to cut him but nothing happens Ikkaku looks confused.

Ichigo grins "This is called Hierro it's like armour" Ichigo grins "Now for the big finale don't worry just watch" He starts to power up and his mask comes on but it wraps around his whole face and grows horns his his body changes also. When he's done he turns to the Captains and he smiles "The first time I used this my hollow was in control now I can control this now watch" Just then his horns start glowing and another Cero forms and he shoots it into the air. He grins "My last trick he uses his sword to cut off his arm.

Rukia screams "Ichigo" He raises his arm and grins and within seconds his arm grows back "Instant Regeneration" Everyone is shocked. Head Captain Yamamoto plays with his beard "You are indeed strong Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo nods "Thank you Head Captain is there anything else" Head Captain shakes his head "I have seen enough" Ichigo nods "Very well" He opens up a Garganta "Oops I can do this also" He steps in the Garganta and it closes.

Jushiro grins "He never ceases to amaze me" Shunsui grins "I agree at least he wasn't idle for three years no distractions just non stop training" Yamamoto plays with his beard again "Meeting over your dismissed" The Captains disperse and he smiles "I think I have found the perfect Captain now to discuss this with central 46" He Shunpo's away.

Ichigo appears outside Urahara's shop he steps inside Yoruichi grins "Chad brought your body what did they summon you for" He shrugs "Wanted to see my hollow powers" She looks shocked "You mean you have learned some hollow powers" He nods "Several I'll show you another time I have to go and meet my girlfriend" She's stunned "Girlfriend you've been back one day" He grins "Well me and Tatsuki are together now so I'll see you later OK" He gets into his body and leaves. He makes his way to Tatsuki's house.

He gets to her house he sees her parents cars are not in the driveway of course they could just be working late. He knocks on the door and it's opened quickly by Tatsuki who wraps her arms around his neck "I saw you coming come in" As soon as he steps inside she quickly closes the door and literally jumps into his lap and they start making out again.

He carries her into the front room where he sits on the couch and she remains in his lap he's stunned to see this side to Tatsuki she's more of a tomboy but in a way that's another reason why he likes her so much. She grins "So what happened" He smirks "They just wanted to see my powers" She nods "Did they like your hair."

He shrugs "Rangiku seemed to Rukia I'm not so sure" She nods "My parents are away for the week we have the whole house to ourselves now I think we need to get to know each other in a new way"

Hichigo laughs " **Way to go king your not Gay which I thought you was fuck this girl she wants it and so do you"** Ichigo groans "I'm no gay you psycho" Hichigo shrugs it off " **Semantics King just go there and fuck her brains out"** Zangetsu nods _"Although I wouldn't normally agree with this psycho since you got back it's stopped raining and if I'm not mistaken this is who you wanted all along"_ Ichigo nods "Yea thanks guys now shut up both of you especially you dammit you need a name" Zangetsu grins _"I could name a few"_ Ichigo grins "Shiro" Hitchigo sighs **"Fine Shiro it is"** Ichigo nods "OK."

He smiles "What did you have in mind" She grins "Well although I wouldn't mind doing you right here I think we need to keep it to my bedroom" He nods "Gotcha" He Stands up and slings her over his shoulder before running to the stairs. She laughs "Put me down" He grins "Chill Tats" He rushes upstairs and opens her door and walks inside then closes the door and looks around nothing girly about this room.

He readjusts her so she's back infront of her and he walks over to her bed and lies her down and follows up with crawling on top of her and they start kissing again. She closes her eyes as they start kissing taking in the kisses wondering why she never dated before but then she knows why Ichigo was so distant and it hurt her and after finding out about him being a Soul Reaper it was a shock.

Then there was Rukia Kuchiki she could see the chemistry between them and she wasn't the only one even Orihime felt Jealous about how close they were of course after knowing her for only a short time he risked his life to save her which he did of course then she found out he did the same thing for Orihime and deep down she was also jealous about that she would never have told anyone.

Of course she's never been the touchy girly type of girl but she still has feelings then he did his disappearing act and well it was all her fault for that really but now he's back and there together and she couldn't be happier. She groans as he moves away from her lips but only to lick her neck. She can already feel how wet she is down below god she's missed him so much. It's time for her to explore his body. She lifts up hist-shirt and starts brushing her hand up and down his ripped chest and damn it's like ripped to fuck.

He stops kissing her as he feels her hands on his chest. As soon as he stops the tables reversed and she flips him so she's on top. He looks up into her face and bloody hell she's beautiful not Orihime beautiful she's the goddess of Karakura high for a reason but although he knows Orihime is beautiful he always preferred Tatsuki.

He looks into her eyes and she's looking straight back at him she then grins "Your chest is amazing take your top off" He quickly pulls it off and her face is stunned apart from his chest his arms are also muscled but that's not all the scars on his body for her are a turn on she has a few scars also for her there a badge of honour she wonders if he feels the same about his scars.

She sees on scar on his chest and she remembers Orihime telling her when Ichigo was shot in the chest by that scary Espada Ulquiorra the one who still makes Orihime shiver. Orihime said the blast from that Cero killed Ichigo and that hurt to know and even though through Orihime's words he came back he was a monster but Orihime although scared knew deep down Ichigo was in there somewhere.

It worked and he came back to her and in a way Tatsuki was jealous of that and Orihime saw the look and told her that it wasn't anyone's though about what happened to him.

She's still looking at the scar he looks down and sees what she's looking at he reaches up and puts his hand on her face and she looks at him. "It's OK" She sighs "You died Ichigo" He sighs "I'm right here what happened is in the past look to the here and now and by the way your so wet right now" She smirks "Can you blame me when I'm staring at a chest like this."

He grins then she takes off her own t-shirt for some reason he's expecting knowing how much she trains that she'd have a muscled chest not as big as his but still quite muscled but when he looks he sees her chest is flat as he looks up he notices she's not wearing a bra so her breasts are there for him to admire of course there nothing on several women he knows e.g. Orihime, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Kukaku but there still nice but big breasts isn't a big thing to him.

He smiles "Nice breasts Tatsuki" She sighs "Don't you prefer them bigger you know like Orihime's or that Rangiku women" He smiles "Yours are perfect" To prove it he sits up and licks her left breast. She groans "Damn that feels good" Showing that he isn't being generous he uses his other hand to rub her other nipple with his thumb.

She starts grinding against him loving the feel with his hands and tongue on her body. He smiles "Tatsuki your body's amazing" He stops playing with her breast and moves is hand lower to her panties he touches them and grins "You really are wet" She takes his hand and sticks it onto her pussy and he starts rubbing it and she groans "Keep doing that its feels amazing Ichigo" He grins and then sticks a finger inside her and she yelps but then grins.

"Wow that feels good" He grins then inserts another finger in her slowly moving the two fingers backwards and forwards. He's surprised when she stands up but when he sees her pulling down her panties and tossing them on the floor he smiles he expects her to sit back in his lap but she doesn't she pushes him back so he's lying back then she sits down on his face she smirks "Eat me out" He nods and starts licking and she groans "Damn that feels amazing."

She starts grinding against him he grins she tastes so good he's never done this before and wonders if she has. He continues licking for a few minutes until she groans "I'm cumming Ichigo" She cums in his mouth it tastes sweet when he's licked it all up she stands up and removes her skirt then goes straight to Ichigo's belt within a minute he's just as naked as she is. She's shocked at the size of his cock at least 10 inches.

It doesn't stop her for long as she lowers herself onto his cock with all the fighting she's done her hymen tarred ages ago. He looks at her "What about Protection"She grins "I'm on the pill" She grunts "So big I'm not sure if I can get it all in" He grins "Are you a virgin Tatsuki" She nods "Yea are you" He nods "Yea" She nods "Then lets end our virginities" She grins as she manages to lower herself fully to prove her point she starts grinding against him.

He grins "You seem to know what your doing" She grins "Girls can watch porn also ya know" He grins "Never said they didn't" They keep thrusting she leans down and is now lying on his chest and is kissing him on the lips. They remain kissing until they both groan She grins "I'm cumming" He nods "Me to" She grins "Cum together and inside me" He nods "OK" Just a few seconds later his pussy clamps around his cock and they cum together.

She rides out there high then she leans her head on his shoulder "That was amazing" He grins "I know you were amazing also well I better go" She sighs "Stay with me tonight" He nods "Can I use your phone" She passes it to him he rings home tells his dad he's staying at Tatsuki's then hangs up before his dad can say anything.


	4. New Squad

Protecting You Part 4 New Squad

Summary

This chapter sees Ichigo return to the Soul Society with his friends and Tatsuki but there are a few surprises are in store for him and unwanted guests.

The next day Ichigo wakes up he looks around but something off this isn't his room he's about to sit up when he remembers he's at Tatsuki's. He smiles he looks to the side and sees Tatsuki still asleep he brushes his hand down her back her skin is so smooth. Just then he hears a slight chuckle "Now Now Ichigo just what were you thinking whilst I was asleep."

She looks up "Morning" He grins "Just admiring your beautiful body that's all" She crawls into his lap and he sits up and they kiss again. He grins "I'm going to have to get used to waking up in bed with someone but I'm also glad it's you it's lucky you didn't stay at mine knowing how my dad is he would have woken us up by now with some random garbage that comes out of his mouth."

She grins "You mean grand kids stuff" He nods "Yea he's always at it" She grins "We better get up and have some breakfast before school starts" He groans "Great listening to more girls drooling over me" She grins "Don't worry I'll kick anyone's ass who tries anything."

He chuckles "Yea I'm sure you will" She grins "They don't call me the second strongest girl in Japan for nothing" He grins "The strongest guy in Japan and the second strongest girl a lethal pairing" She rests her head on his shoulder "To right."

They get up and have some breakfast and then head off to school on the way they bump into Chad and Orihime everyone says hello and they walk to school. Throughout the day there's more gossiping two subjects one that Ichigo's back and the other that he's dating Tatsuki. They both ignore the rumours bit they also don't deny anything. At lunch Orihime and Tatsuki have there lunches with the guys and Tatsuki leans onto Ichigo's chest whilst they eat.

After school Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad and Uryu are all together when a hell butterfly lands on Ichigo's finger summoning him and his friends to the Soul Society. When Ichigo tells everyone there confused maybe there's a new threat they all head home to change then agree to meet up at Urahara's shop. Everyone arrives but Ichigo doesn't expect Tatsuki to arrive he smiles "Tatsuki what are you doing here."

She grins "Coming with you of course" Ichigo looks to Urahara "Can she go with us she doesn't have and powers or anything" Urahara grins behind his fan "Actually she does it's still faint but it's growing because of being in close proximity to Ichigo" He grins "I wonder how that could be" Ichigo and Tatsuki blush and the rest sees. Tatsuki grins "What me and Ichigo get up to in our own time is our own business got that blonde" Urahara pouts "Your so mean" Ichigo groans "Shut up open up the Senkaimon already."

Urahara nods "Ichigo aren't you forgetting something" Ichigo nods "Oh yea" He pulls out his Soul Reaper Substitute badge and presses it and leaves his body luckily Chad catches his body and lies it down."

Tatsuki looks down "You leave your body" Ichigo nods "Yea as I have Soul Reaper powers I leave my body you remember years ago when I well not me personally but from what I heard from Orihime that we kissed" She nods "Yea you was acting weird" He groans "That was Kon in my body" She raises an eyebrow "Kon" He grins "I'll tell you later" She nods "OK" The Senkaimon opens and they all step inside. Ichigo grins "We have to run Tatsuki" She nods as she sees everyone running she turns to him "So why are we running" He grins "Look behind you" She does and nearly stops luckily he nudges her "It's called the cleaner we can't let it hut us so keep running" She nod "Strange" He nods "You have no idea."

They step out of the Senkaimon and are greeted by Rukia and Renji. They see everyone and are both shocked to see Tatsuki. Rukia smiles "What are you doing here Tatsuki" She grins "Following my boyfriend" She nods "Well I've heard Chad's with Orihime so your with Uryu" She grins "Get real Ichigo's my boyfriend" Renji grins "Way to go Ichigo you finally snagged a girlfriend" Ichigo grunts "Shut up Renji and why were we summoned."

Rukia grins "Head Captain Yamamoto has called for a meeting at Sogyoku Hill and you were all invited too nobody really knows what the occasion is though but it must be big". Tatsuki looks around "It's like Ancient Japan Edo period" Rukia grins "Cool aye" Tatsuki nods "Hell Yea" Renji looks at her "No offence but how did you get here I thought only people with gifts could enter" Tatsuki grins "Mine are growing well according to Blonde."

Renji raises an eyebrow "But how come it's kind of sudden Rukia nods "Yea it is did something happen." Ichigo grins "You could say that" Tatsuki grins and Renji smirks "You two had sex didn't you" Tatsuki grins "Were old enough" Rukia's shocked "Wow your full of surprises since you returned."

Renji grins "Byakuya will be annoyed you haven't sorted out your hair" Tatsuki looks at Renji "What's wrong with his hair it looks cool" Renji grins "You should put it in a ponytail or something" He passes Ichigo a spare band and Ichigo stops and sorts it out. Tatsuki groans "I preferred the other way" Orihime nods "Me two" Rukia nods "Actually me two" They all sigh and continue walking they make there way to Sogyoku Hill and see many people already there.

At the front is Head Captain Yamamoto with the other captains in a line. They all stop and watch. Tatsuki grins "They all Captains wait is that guy a fox" Ichigo nods "The old guy with the beard is Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto he's Captain of Squad 1, The Small evil looking one is Soifon Captain of Squad 2, The one next to her with the braid at the front is Captain Unohana Retsu of Squad 4 The one with the thing in his hair is Byakuya Kuchiki Rukia's older brother Captain of Squad 6.

The guy you mentioned the fox guy is Sajin Konamura Captain of Squad 7, The guy with the Pink coat is Shunsui Kyoraku Captain Squad 8, You know the White Haired Kid that's Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of Squad 10, That freak with the eyepatch is Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of Squad 11, That Clown is Mayuri Kurotsuchi Captain of Squad 12, The Guy with the White Hair is Jushiro Ukitake Captain of Squad 13 that's all of them."

Tatsuki nods "You know them all by name" Ichigo shrugs "It's not my first time here." Head Captain Yamamoto watches Ichigo point at all the Captain's he allows him to tell the women next to him who his Captains are then he starts talking "Thank everyone for coming there will be some Major changes taking place now and new Captains to replace the Traitors Aizen, Kaname and Gin Ichimaru.

There is also an even bigger surprise but that can wait starting with Squad 3 Lieutenant Kira Izuru step forward" Kira steps forward. Yamamoto nods "You are now Captain of Squad 3. Lieutenant Renji Abari step forward" Renji looks at Rukia then he goes to Captain Yamamoto. Yamamoto nods "Byakuya speaks highly of you Renji so from this day forth you will be Captain of Squad 5, Renji is speechless he looks at Byakuya who just nods.

Yamamoto nods "Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi step forward" He steps forward and Yamamoto nods "You will be Captain of Squad 9 " He turns to the three new Captains and bangs his cane "You have all earned your positions" There all given there Captains Haori's. He nods "Now only myself and Central 46 know about this and now you will also for years we have had 13 Squads now there will be 14 there is only one man I feel deserves to lead this Squad Ichigo Kurosaki step forward."

Ichigo is stunned everyone is staring at him in shock but nobodies as shocked as he is. Tatsuki nudges him "Ichigo" He looks at her "Go" He nods and Shunpo's to the front. Captain Yamamoto nods "I have had this on my mind ever since you defeated Sosuke Aizen and from what you showed me of your new powers there is nobody more suited then you" Ichigo is still stunned is he supposed to say something he gulps "You are serious right" He nods "Very serious."

Ichigo nods "But I'm still human" Yamamoto nods "I'm aware of that do you accept" Ichigo looks down this is a big responsibility he looks up "I accept" He's given his own Captains Haori it's sleeveless to match his already sleeveless Shihakusho. He puts it on and there is cheering. He looks at the Captains the only one who really seems annoyed is Mayuri Kurotsuchi even Soifon has a smirk on her face he always thought she hated him.

He turns back to Head Captain Yamamoto who nods "Join the Captains Captain Ichigo Kurosaki" He nods and joins the line he's still in shock. As he walks past Renji he's stunned about both things.

Yamamoto nods "Now that is done enjoy the celebrations." He looks at Ichigo "Captain Kurosaki a moment please bring your friends also" He Shunpo's to his friend's who congratulate him then he tells them to follow him. They all follow the Captain and the rest of the Captains there about to get one hell of a shock.

Ichigo returns to the Captains but notices that none of the Captains will look at him something strange is going on he turns to Rukia who quickly looks away he's getting anxious now. Head Captain leads them into a room and the what they see shocks Ichigo and the rest all except Tatsuki who doesn't know who these people are but notices the rest do and she notices Ichigo clenching his fists and can also see the horrified look in Orihime's face.

Ichigo turns to Captain Yamamoto "What is the meaning of this there Espada and they were dead how are they here" Mayuri steps forward "Not all of them were dead I was able to bring them back" Ichigo is shocked he then sees one bright spot Nel and she's in her adult form she waves "Hey Itsygo" He's stunned "Nel."

He turns to Captain Yamamoto "OK there back but why" He looks at Ulquiorra then sees two smaller girls there not Espada but he knows them from what Orihime told him they were the two who bullied her they look away when they notice he's glaring at them he then looks at Orihime who seems horrified. Yamamoto nods "They now serve the Soul Society and some of them will join your squad."

Ichigo looks at him "Are your kidding me" Yamamoto nods "No I'm deadly serious" Ichigo looks down this can't be happening he looks at Orihime then Tatsuki then Chad then Uryu then lastly Rukia who still can't look at him he sighs "Fine Grimmjow your in, Nel you too" He notices the blond he's never seen her before. Toshiro nudges him "The blond is Espada number 3 Tia Halibel I thought against her she's very strong" Ichigo nods "Tia Halibel your in."

Toshiro nods "The one with black hair who looks like he's tired he is Espada number 1 Coyote Stark choose him" Ichigo nods "Coyote Stark your to" He sees the three women behind Tia "Hey Toshiro who are the three women behind Tia" He nods "Her Fraccion Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung Sun" He nods "I'll take Tia's Fraccion also.

Ichigo sees Yammy he remembers "Yammy your in" Toshiro points at Menoly and Loly "What about those two there pretty tough" Ichigo looks at him him "Are you crazy those two made Orihime's life hell" Loly and Menoly both look sad but thought this might happen they have wanted to meet him though.

Orihime calls to Ichigo "Kurosaki-Kun" He turns to her and walks up to her "What is it" She smiles "They were only doing what Aizen told them to do they were trying to break me but they failed" He nods "I know but still" She smiles "They are strong Kurosaki-Kun I have forgiven them as should you" He nods "Your sure" She nods "Yes Kurosaki-Kun."

He nods "Loly and Menoly your in the rest can burn in hell for all I care" Zaraki grins. Captain Yamamoto nods "What about Ulquiorra Cifer he is one of the strongest Espada" Ichigo turns to Captain Yamamoto then points to Ulquiorra "That freak traumatised Orihime tried to break her but failed I'd rather kill that parasite then have him join my squad."

Ulquiorra steps forward "Orihime" Orihime wraps her arms around Ichigo and hides behind him. Tatsuki looks at him "He's the person who did those horrible things to Orihime" He nods and she clenches her fists. Ichigo pulls out Zangetsu "Step one more step and I will end you speak one more word and I will end you that is no joke you've been warned you filthy parasite."

Soifon smirks "That freak even gives her the creeps and Ichigo seems to despise him. Yamamoto nods "Very well the rest will remain until a squad is found for them that is all" Ichigo hasn't stopped glaring at Ulquiorra anyone looking into his eyes can see the raw hate he has for Ulquiorra. Tatsuki grabs his hand "Ichigo forget about him OK he's not worth it" Ichigo grinds his teeth together.

Tatsuki sighs she grabs his collar and brings his face down and kisses him that seems to work. All his new recruits seem to find that funny and some of the Captains are shocked. Soifon grins "Well that seemed to work" Unohana nods "She stopped it from escalating" Renji sighs "I I can't believe that worked but did you see Ichigo he looked pissed."

Unohana shakes her head "I can understand the raw hate in his eyes over time everyone has felt anger taking over I heard that when he released that form he showed us his hollow took over and his nearly ripped Ulquiorra apart now he can control it Ulquiorra Is no match for Captain Kurosaki-San."

Soifon nods "Does anyone know who the girl is who kissed Ichigo" Renji grins "That's Orihime's best friend and Ichigo's oldest friend Tatsuki Arisawa apparently the second strongest girl in Japan and now his girlfriend he disappeared because of that girl but he seems to have worked things out."

Soifon nods "She seemed pissed also" Renji nods "Understandable not only did Ulquiorra terrorise her best friend he also killed Ichigo if only briefly" Soifon's stunned "He died" He nods "Yea but then with Orihime begging him to come back and his hollow taking over he returned." Unohana nods "Kurosaki-San never gives up his determination to protect the people he cares about keeps him going it's commendable." Soifon and Renji both nod.

Ichigo is with his friends he turns to Rukia "You knew about this" She sighs "I'm sorry I would have told you but I wasn't allowed" He sighs "I forgive you I can't believe they brought them all back including him" Nel steps forward "Itsygo" He turns around "Hey Nel your fully grown now" Tatsuki is confused "Why wasn't she before."

Orihime smiles "No Tatsuki-Chan when we saw her she was a child but she helped us as a guide from what I was told" Ichigo nods "How are you fully grown" Unohana smiles "With help from me Captain Kurosaki-San I healed her and her mask healed also then all of a sudden there was purple smoke and she was as you see her now" Ichigo nods "Well that's good" She nods "I'm glad I could help and congratulations on your Captaincy."

Ichigo nods "Thank you Captain Unohana-San" She nods "Call me Retsu Kurosaki-San" He nods "Very well Retsu-San you can call me Ichigo" She nods "Very well Ichigo-San" She smiles then walks off.

Tatsuki grins "Surrounding yourself with beautiful women" Rangiku steps up "Yea Ichigo we all thought you was a prude" He grins "Care to repeat that" He charges up a Cero on his finger."

She gulps and he grins "Scared ya and blame your captain he suggested most of them" He nods "I better say hello to them I only know Grimmjow, and Nel. Nel takes his arm "I'll introduce you Itsygo" He nods "OK I'll be right back" Rukia grins "You happy that half the people in his squad are women" She grins "Nah I'm joining also" Rukia and Orihime are stunned "Really Tatsuki-Chan" She nods "Yea if I'm allowed."

Ichigo with Nel leading him meet his Squad. He nods "Grimmjow" He grins "Long time no see love the look man suits ya" Ichigo pats him on the shoulder "Thanks Grimmjow so is it just Grimmjow" He grins "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez" Ichigo nods "Well welcome to Squad 14 the best Squad around" Grimmjow grins "Thanks Captain the man who killed Aizen deserves my loyalty" Ichigo nods "OK" Nel then stops infront of Tia and her Fraccion" Itsygo this is Former Espada Number 3 Tia Halibel and her Fraccion Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Chan Sung-Sun."

Ichigo nods "Welcome to Squad 14 everyone" Tia nods "Thank you Captain Kurosaki-Sama" Apacci grins "Hey Cap loving the hair your whole attire is badass" Tia sighs "Apacci address the Captain with dignity" Ichigo grins "No need and thanks Apacci" Mila Rose grins "Hey Handsome" Tia rolls her eyes. Ichigo grins "Hey and I'd advise you to keep the flirting down my girl over there wouldn't like it" Mila Rose nods "Noted Captain Kurosaki-Sama" Sung Sun nods "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Captain Kurosaki-Sama" He nods "And you."

He's then introduced to Stark they don't say much then he moves onto Yammy he nods "I know what you did to Renji, Rukia and Chad your lucky your strong or I would have killed you" Yammy nods "I understand Captain Kurosaki-Sama" Ichigo then moves to the last two Loly and Menoly who are extremely nervous" He looks at them "I know what you did to Orihime she has forgiven you to be honest she's to forgiving but you only did what Aizen said so I will let the matter drop don't make me regret it" Loly nods "We won't disappoint you Captain Kurosaki-Sama" Menoly nods "We will do our best to repay this kindness Captain Kurosaki-Sama." He nods "Very well." He returns to his friends.

Tatsuki grins "I've spoken to that Captain Retsu and she said I can join your squad" He nods "You want to join my squad" She nods "Of course I do can't let my boyfriend do all the fighting now can I what type of a girlfriend would I be then" He grins "OK" Orihime grins "I would like to join also."

Chad nods "And me" Uryu nods "I still don't like the Shinegami but I will join your squad." Ichigo nods "Then I will introduce you to the rest of my squad" They walk over and after introductions are done Grimmjow speaks "So who's going to be your Lieutenant" Ichigo rubs his chin then he feels something land on his shoulder in a man's voice Yoruichi speaks "Me" Grimmjow's stunned "The cat just spoke."

Ichigo grins "Hey Yoruichi" Apacci grins "So a cats going to be your Lieutenant isn't that a bit weird" Ichigo groans and thinks to himself please no Yoruichi not infront of everyone. To his horror she does just that in a puff of smoke she reverts to her Human form and puts her arms over his shoulders. Apacci's stunned "What the hell."

Ichigo groans "Put some clothes on" Tatsuki looks at her "She's naked" Yoruichi grins "Come on Ichigo it's not the first time you've seen me naked" Tatsuki glares at her "Get your hands off my boyfriend" She grins "Your no fun" Ichigo sighs and takes off his Captains Haori and passes it behind him and Yoruichi wraps it around herself.

Apacci grins "Hey Mila you have a cat friend" Mila nods "Yea" Yoruichi grins "Be right back" She Shunpo's away. Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "Just how many times have you seen her naked" Apacci laughs "Yea tell us Cap" Ichigo blushes "Once or twice" Just then Yoruichi returns in her normal attire she passes back his Captains Haori "It was more like over a dozen times do you remember when we played tag and you had to chase me whilst I was naked."

Ichigo blushes "Shut up Yoruichi" Apacci grins "No tell us more"Yoruichi grins "I had a lot of fun training my student he tried to hide it but I know he liked seeing me like that I mean come on who can resist my beautiful body" Ichigo blushes again he looks at Tatsuki who looks as pissed as he did when he saw Ulquiorra "Tatsuki nothing ever happened" Yoruichi grins "Oh he's telling the truth I'm afraid not that I didn't try."

Just then Soifon arrives "Lady Yoruichi what brings you here" She grins "Oh hey Little Bee I was just telling Ichigo's squad about our little adventures plus I'm his lieutenant" Grimmjow grins "Man how come you never tapped that."

Luckily Tatsuki's talking with Orihime so never heard that comment but unfortunately the cat ears of Yoruichi heard it "Yea Ichi-Boo why didn't you tap me" Ichigo closes his eyes "Kill me now" Grimmjow grins "Hey I'm Grimmjow" Yoruichi grins nice to meet you Grimm.

She then sees Tia "Damn girl I thought my breasts were big" Tia blushes. Ichigo looks at her and realises she's right. Unfortunately someone steps on his foot. "Just what are you doing" Ichigo looks at Tatsuki "Oh nothing" Grimmjow grins "Busted" Then he's kicked in the bollocks "I heard that comment before."

Apacci grins "I like you Tatsuki-Chan" Soifon grins "You got some fire in you girl" Tatsuki nods "Captain Soifon right" Soifon nods "Correct Renji says your a tough girl and your gifts are growing just how may I ask did you gain them. Orihime and Chad got them by being in close proximity to Ichigo I was told you gifts was non existent although you could see Hollows that was about it but now your gifts are growing".

Ichigo groans and thinks to himself why is everyone asking that. Tatsuki grins "We fucked last night actually I guess that's how it happened" Ichigo face palms himself mostly everyone's stunned especially Orihime. Yoruichi grins "Finally lost your virginity aye took you long enough" Ichigo groans "Shut up Lieutenant."

Rukia grins "So your not a prude afterall" Ichigo groans "I need a drink." He Shunpo's away everyone's laughing at his expense" Although there is also some jealousy in the air that being Orihime,Yoruichi, Tia, Apacci, Loly and Menoly and surprisingly Soifon. Tatsuki grins "I better go find him don't want him running away for another three years." She runs off.

Grimmjow's confused "He went AWOL" Yoruichi nods "Yea spent three years in between worlds learned all sorts of Hollow powers whilst he was there plus the monster form that he turned into and nearly ripped that Ulquiorra guy with although now he can control it now though."

Grimmjow grins "His names Parasite now" Yoruichi seems confused luckily Soifon fills her in "Ichigo hates his guts for what he did to Orihime plus Ulquiorra did temporary kill Ichigo" Grimmjow's stunned again "He died" Uryu nods "Yea but Orihime brought him back somehow but when he came back his Inner Hollow had taken over his body again" Tia and her Fraccion are stunned Tia sighs "He has a Inner Hollow" Yoruichi nods "Yea but he's finally made his hollow submit to him."


End file.
